


Girl Crush

by truthrowan



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthrowan/pseuds/truthrowan
Summary: Song Fic based off the Little Big Town song "Girl Crush" A look into the envy Tess feels for Liz.





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Obviously I don't own anything. Based off the Little Big Town Song "Girl Crush". AU from about 2 minutes after the end of Season 1. I've been on a nostalgia kick lately and this idea popped into my head. First song fic I've ever written. In my head, the song can exist whenever I want it to, while in reality the show ended in 2002 and the song wasn't released until 2014. Unbeta'd, rough, and I'm going to be a wimp and ask if anyone is reading they please be kind. Someone was very cruel a few years ago and this is the first thing I've worked up the nerve to share in over 4 years.

Girl Crush

Tess rolled her eyes as another country song came over the radio playing in the Crash Down. "Can't you change that?" she asked Maria, who was behind the counter and who sent her a snarky look in return.

"Wish that I could," was the strawberry blondes reply, "but Mr. P made a deal with the station. He gets a discount on radio ads, and they get to be the only station during operating hours. You could play something on the jukebox if you want, that'll override it. Otherwise we're stuck with the Country Music Hour." She continued wiping down the bar before walking over and meeting two customers at the register to cash them out, probably the last of the evening as it was almost closing time on a Friday. They exited the restaurant and left only the "I Know an Alien" Club inside, and Tess half listened to Isabel teasing Alex, who was sitting across from her. Michael was in the back, cleaning the grill, while Liz was mopping the floor. And Max sat at the bar, on the stool closest to the kitchen, watching Liz, their eyes occasionally meeting before looking away. Pathetic.

As the song ended and the station advertised its "Different music every hour" catch phrase, Tess couldn't keep a slight snarl from marring her face, anger rising within her. Why was he so obsessed with Liz still? It had been two weeks since Nasedo had left to impersonate Pierce, two weeks since they'd seen the projection in the pod chamber, two weeks since they had learned about their destinies. It had only taken two minutes after Parker ran off for Max to crumble and run after her, leaving Michael, Isabel, and herself standing there on the rock outside the pod chamber.

Tess didn't know what he had said to Parker, as far as she knew neither Max or Liz had told anyone what had happened, but when she saw them the next day, while things had obviously been strained, they were back to holding hands, back together. It had been that way through the rest of May and the end of the school year, and now that summer had started they seemed to be growing closer and closer again. Disgusting. Playing with the straw in her drink, she half listened to the song on the radio.

"I got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush  
Ain't slowing down  
I got it real bad  
Want everything she has  
That smile and that midnight laugh  
She's giving you now"

She watched as Perfect Parker laughed at something Max said, watched as he grabbed her hips as she maneuvered the mop towards the back room, watched as he turned Liz towards him, and as with one hand lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips, and felt her anger grow.

"I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much"

Why Parker, why mousy, nerdy, quiet Perfect Liz Parker, with her boring brown hair and stupid simpering smile? Tess was made for Max, literally designed, from her pert blonde ringlets down to her dainty little toes, to be the one for him, the reincarnation of his lost love. Here she was dressed to impress, nothing too overt because apparently showing off what you had was too vulgar for goody two shoes Max Evans, wearing a strawberry perfume she knew Max liked, and what was he doing? Eyeing up the brunette in the polyester alien outfit who reeked of burgers and grease and sweat. Tess started unconsciously shredding the napkin in her lap

"I don't get no sleep  
I don't get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bed sheets  
The way that she's whispering  
The way that she's pulling you in  
Lord knows I've tried,  
I can't get her off my mind"

At least she didn't have to worry about that. No way perfect, pure, prudish Parker was giving it up, at least not now, but from things Isabel had said it was obvious that they had come close. Dangerously close. There was an electricity whenever they touched that even a blind man could see, and a sweetness that was so strong it nauseated her. She watched as Liz laughed and pulled away from Max, then leaned her mop against the door frame before heading into the bathroom. She wasn't aware of her eyes following the small waitress, wasn't aware of her glare as she stared after the other girl, didn't hear that the conversation beside her has ceased or see that Alex, Isabel, and Maria were watching her.

Without realizing it she was on her feet, following Parker into the bathroom. The other girl was at the sink washing her hands as she slammed open the door, and Liz almost stumbled as Tess grabbed her wrist, shoving her against the far wall, knocking the picture askew. Tess twisted her arm up, twisting Liz's wrist until it beside her head against the wall, and she felt the other girls fingers grabbing at the hand Tess had twisted into the front of her uniform. The two of them stood eye to eye, and for once in her boots Tess had the height advantage.

"Tess, what the-" Liz started to ask but Tess just glared at her.  
"He was supposed to be mine!" She growled out, and suddenly she was pressing her lips against Parker's, shocking the other girl into silence, shocking both of them when the flash hit.

"I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush  
I got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush  
It ain't slowing down"


End file.
